The present invention relates generally to mist generators and particularly to devices which operate to spray pesticides for controlling plant diseases particularly useful in connection with cotton, rice and coffee plants. The mist generator of the invention is of the type wherein a pulsating combustion chamber is utilized.
Mist generators of the type herein mentioned which are previously known have a resonator or tube which is fed in the pulsating combustion chamber with a single exhaust nozzle.
The present invention is aimed toward providing expansion of the range of area which can be sprayed with the mist developed by means of such a mist generator.